Nightmare
by Draconia.Dragoon5
Summary: What happens after a fight with Leon shock Morgana beyond words
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally written in Spanish for an assignment (thanks to this story my Spanish teacher thinks I'm some sort of psychopath) so some things might be lost in translation and it's not as bloody and full of gore as the original one but I had to censor it in case any of you thought I am a serial killer in the making. **

**If you're not a Morgana/Leon shipper, don't worry I'm not either but Morgana seemed perfect for the story and I had no one else in mind, but Leon, to be her partner. Just try ****to enjoy the story despite the many mistakes I probably made.**

Morgana woke up, startled to find herself in pyjamas and next to Leon. Last things she remembers was running to their bedroom after their argument and crying. She probably cried herself to sleep but that didn't explain why she was wearing her pyjamas or why Leon was sleeping next to her. She was still incredibly mad at him, wanted to slap him awake and yell at him, but decided against it and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, after turning the lights on, she moved around, opening and closing drawers; opening the fridge just to close it without even looking inside before finally deciding to drink a glass of tap water. She was about to turn the lights off and leave when something caught her eye. One of the knives was on the counter.

"Probably the arse was too lazy to even put away the knife. I would leave it there but I'm already awake," she said shrugging and picking the knife up.

As soon as her hand touched the hilt, the memory of her fight with Leon came to the front of her mind and made her grip the hilt tighter, her knuckles going almost white. She gritted her teeth as a blinding rage came to her but tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. Even though after a few long, slow breaths she felt calmer, her grip hadn't faltered. Intending on putting it in the drawer with the other cutlery, Morgana looked down and saw the blade again. For some reason just looking at the blade reminded her of the fight. Something unknown, drove her to turn the lights off and head to her room, knife still in hand.

Like some stalker, Morgana stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame, looking at Leon. Her rage by now was almost murderous. In her mind the memory kept replaying itself, despite her efforts of pushing it away. Hateful thoughts and word towards Leon came forward in her mind effortlessly.

"You fucking toss! How dare you yell at me and humiliate me?!"

Morgana felt like yelling this instead of just saying it in her mind but for what she was about to do next she needed to be quiet. As she approached a sleeping Leon, she began twisting the knife in her hand, pressing the tip slightly to her left forefinger. When she was next to his side of the bed, she crouched down and pulled the covers slightly down, uncovering her throat and shoulders. She looked at the tip of her finger and smirked at the blood.

Without knowing how it happened, she had moved the knife dangerously close to Leon's throat and, without a second thought, sliced it. Immediately, Leon opened her eyes fully and tried to scream but Morgana had sliced his throat from end to end. Blood was flowing freely from the giant, profound wound, and Leon kept trying in vain to make any noise.

Morgana, after a few seconds of shock for what she did, cried out loud and dropped the knife to the floor. She pressed her hands to the wound, adding pressure to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, it was to no avail, the blood kept flowing and Leon started losing colour. He was struggling to keep conscious, his eyes fluttering shut though he tried to keep them open.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Leon, I don't know what came over me. Please, stay awake, please don't close your eyes. I love you, Leon, I love you so much and I'm sorry for what I did. Please, don't die."

A string of apologies, mixed with endearments, rushed from her mouth, while her hands kept adding pressure to the wound while touching his face, which was now bloody. Not caring if she got herself bloody, she kissed his face repeatedly and laid her head in his chest.

"Leon, I love you. I have loved you since we were 16 and I regret that I didn't told you since then. I regret waiting five years to pick up the courage to tell you. Please, Leon, don't leave me, don't die on me. You mean everything to me. Everything. The fight we had today was stupid, complete bullocks, alright? I forgive you for yelling at me and I'm sorry for closing the door on you and ignoring your apologies. But please, stay awake and alive."

She was crying now, her words, spoken between sobs, were barely above a whisper. The sobs grew louder when she felt Leon take a final breath. His chest was now still.

**So what do you think so far?**

**Chapter 2 (which is all about Morgana running away and escaping from the cops) will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I repeat just for safety: I do not own Merlin or its characters**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

A sweaty Morgana woke up, sitting up quickly and yelling. A pair of arms circled her shoulders and brought her closer to warmth.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She turned to the source of warmth, drawn to the voice but was too engrossed in the shock to register who it belonged to. The voice kept insisting, pushing through the fogginess of her mind until she finally registered it belonged to Leon. She turned around and immediately threw her arms around him.

"Leon! Oh, Leon! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"What's wrong, Morgana? Why were you screaming? Did you have a nightmare?"

She tried replying but couldn't because she started sobbing of happiness.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Don't worry, everything is fine," he said stroking her hair.

After getting a hold of herself, she managed to say "Leon, please never leave me. Don't you dare leave me like that, you hear me?"

"No matter how badly we fight, I'll never leave you alright? Do you want me to sleep here with you?"

She nodded, "where were you sleeping?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to wake up next to me after the fight so I slept on the couch," he let her go to go around to the side of his bed. He brought her closer to him and spooned her. She was now on the edge of his side, staring at the floor and slowly growing more alarmed whilst Leon told her soothing words. There, on the floor, was the knife of her dreams, bloodied and surrounded by a pool of blood. She saw droplets of blood falling into the pool from the covers.

Her breathing was raged, her eyes were watery, and she felt she was shaking from head to toe.

"Honey, it's okay. The nightmare is over, don't worry your pretty head over it." Leon was holding her even more closely, caressing her arm in a soothing way. "Would you like me to fetch you the pills Gaius prescribed you?"

Morgana nodded and waited silently, staring at the knife, while Leon fetched her the pills and a glass of water. After drinking the pills, she went to sleep restlessly, her back pressed to Leon's chest, and the bloodied knife burned to her eye lids.

**Mwahaha I hope you didn't saw that coming. **

**So what did you think?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
